Living for the dream
by Xannijn
Summary: STORY IS F*CKING DEAD. Don't you dare to click this! Reading this is a complete waste of time. Worst plot, worst OOC-ness, worst spelling ever. No clicking, no reading, no flaming, please.
1. Chapter 1, prisoners

Ok, here's my second book! I'll use more different words in this book, so it won't look too certified. Oh, and it won't be as depressing as my first one.

So, in this chapter (the first one) the soldiers return with the best gift they could ever think of for Zuko, who is confused because of a fight with his uncle.

Chapter 1

The prisoners

At the arrival of a brandnew day, the sun greeted every living creature in the world.

One of those living creatures, called Iroh, was sitting on the deck of the ship, drinking a cup of tea. He enjoyed the seawind and took a deep breath, while he swallowed his tea.

Zuko came out, and Iroh sighed. He didn't feel like talking to an overworked teenager.

The teenager coughed and stared with dislike in his eyes at the tea.

'How can you possibly drink that crap?'

Iroh shook his head and pointed to the cup.

'THIS, my relaxed nephew, is pure quality.'

Zuko sensed sarcasm when his uncle said "relaxed nephew" and he hissed.

'That THING you're drinking, is just as crappy as the things people leave in the toilet!'

Iroh gasped by his offending words, and smacked him on his cheek.

'Mind your language! I thought my brother raised you better than that!'

Zuko roled his eyes.

'Like he would even know how to raise a kid…'

Iroh gasped again, and smacked him again.

'He's still your father, no matter what he did to you!'

Zuko felt his cheek turning red by the smacks, and rubbed over it.

'I know! Why the hell do you think I want that Avatar so bad? Just to make sure I won't get bored? I want him because of my place in my own family! And STOP smacking me!'

Zuko panted and glared at his uncle, who was still as calm as the ocean at the moment. The man sighed and pulled a cookie out of his sleeve.

'Calm down, Zuko. Here, have a cookie!'

Zuko stared at the cookie. After a few seconds, he shouted in anger and kicked the cookie in the ocean. He glared at his uncle again, his eyes burning with anger.

'You think I'm still a fiveyear old! But you know, I'm seventeen! I'm no longer a kid, actually I'm a grown up! I'm old enough to live on my own, to get a job, and to get married!'

Iroh had a grimace on his face.

'But to marry, you'll be needing a girlfriend, wich you haven't…'

His uncle just crossed the limit. Zuko didn't shout anymore, he remained silence and walked to his room. THIS was over the top for him.

Iroh sighed. It felt bad, but sometimes his nephew just had to learn a lesson. And using the fact that he's single always worked...

He wanted to enjoy his tea again, but after the comparison Zuko made of tea and the smelly things people left in the bathroom, he just dumped it in the sea.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko was sitting on his room, mumbling to himself.

'Humpf! Like my uncle had a girlfriend when he was seventeen…'

He thought about it, and remembered the story his uncle told him of his marriage. He was sixteen when he married the woman of his life, and Zuko was seventeen, while he even never kissed a girl before in his entire life.

He sighed and stared at the floor, wich was dusty and dirty.

'Maybe he just married way too soon!' he tried to encourage himself. But when he thought further on it, he fell back in his bed.

'Or maybe I'm just too late…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aang, Sokka and Katara were captured by some soldiers. They didn't knew where they were going, and Sokka kept asking the same questions to the soldiers.

'Where are we going?'

No answer.

'What are you guys going to do with us?'

No answer.

'Will we get some food once we're there?'

Katara gasped and smacked her brother.

'Sokka! Can't you see we're in trouble? Aang is unconscious, there's no water here, and you are tighted up to a smelly ostrichhorse!'

Sokka shrugged and kept asking questions. Katara sighed and stared at the sunset.

'Where are we going?' she wisphered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko was still on his room, laying in his bed. His uncle came in, and saw him.

'Zuko…' he said. Zuko sighed and looked at his uncle.

'I'm sorry, uncle… You're right: I'm worthless…'

Iroh shook his head.

'But Zuko…'

Zuko wiped whatever his uncle wanted to say away and went on.

'I'm supposed to have a own home, with a beautiful wife, making plans on having children. But instead of that, I'm stuck on this ship, dreaming about a place in my family. I promise that once I have the Avatar, I'll pick my life up again. Making friends, getting a girlfriend, living on my own, making plans on children… I swear it!'

He rose two fingers and spit between them, it made Iroh smile.

'Oh, that's perfect! You can start with that right away! 'Cause you know, your soldiers have him…'

Zuko's heart missed a beat.

'You mean… They have the Avatar?'

Iroh nodded and layed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

'Yes, Zuko, they have him! We can set sail to the firenation right away!'

Zuko jumped out of his bed and ran to the deck, faster then he ever ran before.

The soldiers were standing on the deck, holding the Avatar and his friends.

(Damn my first reviewer was right, this chapter was full of mistakes! I tried to fix most of it, ofcourse I know there propably are some mistakes left, but most of them are gone now. Oh, and a special thanks to ZutaraHope, she (Or he sorry if I'm mistaking on your gender) gave me hope again to work further on this story. Thanks! Oh, and REVIEW:D)


	2. Chapter 2, chaos

Great news for Zuko! But not so great for Aang, Sokka and Katara… Ofcourse, they break out of their cell, causing troubles on the ship. And for so far we know them, this can only turn out in a complete chaos!:D

Chapter 2

Chaos

Zuko was happier than ever before. He was talking to the quartermaster, about the fastest way to the firenation.

His uncle came in and smiled.

'You seem very happy, Zuko.' he said.

Zuko nodded and made a joyjump.

'Ofcourse I am! Atlast I can go home!' he shouted, as happy as he could be.

Iroh pointed at the map.

'How long are you going to do over the trip?'

Zuko shrugged.

'I don't know, the quartermaster forgot to remember the rate of the ship…' he said, while glaring at the quartermaster.

Iroh looked at the map, and his finger slided from one side of the paper to the other.

'Well, if I see this right, we should be there anytime. I mean, if we take a short stop somewhere, we should be there in a week.'

Zuko's eyes grew bigger.

'A week? A whole week? With the speed of this ship?'

Iroh nodded.

'Yeah, only if we make a two day stop. We have to repair the motor after that incident with the explotion.'

Zuko shivered.

'Don't even think about it! I didn't knew that soldier was going to smoke a sigaret in the extremly explosive engineroom!'

Iroh shook his head and sighed.

'We really have to place a sign at that door, saying "explotiondanger'. What's a sigaret anyway?'

Zuko leaned against the iron wall and sighed as well.

'So we have to travel a week to get there?' he asked, clearly dissapointed.

Iroh nodded again, and rose his finger.

'Don't forget about the two day stop.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the cell of the ship, Aang was trying to use a airblast to open the door. But it was too solid to break, destroy or crumble.

Katara sighed and stopped Aang.

'It's no use, Aang. You can't open the door that way.'

Aang sighed and leaned against the wall. He stared at Sokka, who was sleeping on the floor.

'How can you sleep on a moment like this?' he asked. Sokka woke up, and yawned.

'Are we free yet?'

Katara glared at her brother and smacked him.

'Why can't you just do something usefull? You're just laying there, sleeping!'

Sokka stood up and stretched his arms.

'I'm awake now…'

Katara roled her eyes and smacked herself on the forhead.

'Oh, great! Perhaps you can tell us how to escape then?'

Sokka walked to the door and inspected the metal. He even licked the door to know how it tasted like.

Katara shivered, and Sokka nodded.

'Yup, I know now.'

'What do you know, then?' Katara asked. Sokka smiled upon his sister.

'We're stuck in here!' he said.

Katara wanted to strangle him, but Aang held her just in time.

'Calm down! We can't escape by killing eachother!'

'Who said so?' Katara asked, while she glared at Sokka.

Aang pushed her away from Sokka and turned to him.

'Ok, Sokka, try something. Anything, just something that could release us.'

Sokka thought about it for a while, and turned the handle of the door.

With a painful moan the door opened, and Katara and Aang stared at Sokka., who was proud of himself.

'Ha! Not bad, huh?' he said.

They appoligized to Sokka and left the cell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Zuko was standing on the deck, dreaming about the moment his father would see him returning with the Avatar, the door slowly opened.

He looked back, and saw the Avatar sneaking out of that door.

Zuko shouted and grabbed the Avatar by his wrists.

'Hey! How did you get out of your cell?!'

Aang tried to release himself, but he wasn't strong enough. He gave up and stared in the firebendereyes.

'Do I have to be hounest?'

Zuko nodded and roled his eyes.

'Ofcourse, you idiot!'

Aang sighed.

'The door was open.'

Zuko stared at him with big eyes, but didn't lose his grip.

'The door was open? The door of the most solid cell I've ever seen, was OPEN?!'

The twelfyearold nodded and smiled.

'Yep! I did my very best to open it with an airblast, but that didn't work. I have to admit: that cell really was solid.'

Zuko smacked himself on the forhead, and brought the Avatar back to the cell.

'If you even think about escaping, I'll break your staff!' he threated.

Aang gasped and walked on. That staff was like his favorite toy: he couldn't live without it.

Zuko knew his threat was weak, but it was the best he could think of.

He pushed Aang back in the cell and closed the door.

'And stay there!'

When he went back to the deck, still a bit confused, he saw Katara. She was washing her face in the bathroom, and Zuko came in.

She screamed and glared at Zuko.

'Have you ever heard of knocking on the door before entering?'

Zuko roled his eyes and pointed at the door.

'That door was open, missy! Just as the door of your cell, I guess?'

Katara nodded and dried her face with a towel, with the word "Zuko" embroided in it.

'Yeah, did Aang tell you already?'

Zuko didn't want to touch her, she was a girl, girls are crazy. So he didn't push her to the cell as he did with Aang.

'I'm going to ask you kindly to return to your cell.' he said, with a tiny sence of placidity.

Katara shook her head.

'No, I hate that cell! It's SO uncosy in there!'

Zuko tried to pull her out of the bathroom, but the girl wasn't easy to deal with. She slapped him and pulled her arm back.

'Hey! How dare you to treat a woman like that?'

Zuko pulled her back.

'I would treat a woman different, but a girl isn't a woman!'

She pulled both of her arms back.

'I'm more woman then you would see as possible!'

Zuko laughed.

'You? A woman? Give me a break!'

Katara hissed and crossed her arms.

'Maybe not a complete woman yet, but I'm getting close to it. I'm fifteen now! You should treat me as a woman!'

Zuko roled his eyes.

'If you really want me to do that…'

He picked her up bridingstyle and carried her to the cell. Katara kicked and screamed, but Zuko ignored it. He had no troubles with the "woman"leggs kicking against every door they walked through.

He threw her in the cell and close the door, not noticing Aang being gone.

He headed back to the deck, more frustrated than ever, and Sokka greeted him in the kitchen.

Zuko freaked out and stared at Sokka, who was eating some cake. The warrior poitned at the cake.

'This cake is really good! What kind of cake is it?'

Zuko pulled Sokka to the cell, but when he opened that door, he saw his uncle sitting in it with some tea. Katara and Aang were enjoying their own cup of tea as well, waving at Zuko.

Zuko lost his grip on Sokka, and Sokka took a cup of tea himself.

Iroh smiled at Zuko.

'Those prisoners are really kind! Come, have a cup of tea yourselves.'

Zuko smacked himself on the forhead and leaned against the wall, staring at his uncle and the prisoners. He slided down and his gaze was locked on the tiny teatable Iroh had.

This just HAD to be a joke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Zuko walked to his bedroom. He had the Avatar, was heading home, and it all made him tired.

He had done his very best to block the celldoor, but he knew it wouldn't hold for long. He hoped atleast untill the next day, after a relaxed night. Miracle above miracle, those freaks always found a way to escape.

But when he opened the door of his bedroom, he saw Aang, Sokka and Katara. Aang and Sokka were laying in an extra bed on his room, propably placed by his uncle, and Katara layed in HIS bed. HIS very own bed!

Zuko gasped and stared at them for a while.

'WHAT are you guys doing in my room?!'

Aang hugged his phillow.

'This room is much more comfortable. And those phillows are SO soft!'

Sokka nodded.

'Yeah, and your uncle suggested us to sleep here. I mean, a whole week in a cell, that's a torment!'

Zuko smacked himself on his forhead. He could have known his uncle would do something like this. It was a gentle, kind senior, but just a bit too kind in Zuko's eyes.

He crawled in his bed, startled by Katara laying next to him.

'And why are you laying here?' he asked, stuttering a bit.

Katara pointed at Aang and Sokka.

'They were too afraid to sleep next to you, so I had to lay here. They thought you would burn their eyes out while they were sleeping, but I know you wouldn't do something like that.'

Zuko sighed and pushed her aside a bit.

'Let's put it this way: I won't touch you, and you won't touch me. Deal?'

Katara nodded.

'Deal.'

He fell asleep with a cloudy head. It all seemed like a dream, but yet so real.

(If you didn't like this, then just read on or read something else. No flames please, pretty please, but just REVIEW:D)


	3. Chapter 3, Ok

Here is where Zuko seems to like Aang and Sokka some more, and where he sees the sweet side of Katara. (P.S.:If you guys were waiting for Zutara, here's some)

Chapter 3

Ok

That night, Zuko was forgotten all about Aang and his friends. He turned on his other side, nearly squashing Katara.

Katara felt his body, and she blushed. She felt his chest pushing against hers, and his legs crossed with hers. The girl enjoyed it for a while, untill Zuko woke up.

He gasped and fell out of his bed.

'Why didn't you tell me you were still laying there?' he asked.

Katara frowned.

'I was sleeping!'

She knew she was lying, but anything was better then telling him the truth.

Zuko crawled back in the bed, mumbling.

'Sleep tight…'

Katara's frown dissapeared, and she sighed.

If she wouldn't knew better, she would describe him as hot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The other day, Zuko woke up as last. He noticed everyone being gone, and looked around.

He walked to the kitchen, and saw everyone sitting at the table.

He sighed and sat down as well. His uncle smiled.

'Good morning! Did you have a nice night?'

He glared at Katara.

'I was close to it…'

Katara glared back, and Iroh lifted an eyebrow.

They went on with the breakfast, and after that they all left the kitchen.

Zuko went to the deck, seeing Sokka trying to jump in the water. He ran to him and stopped him just in time.

'Are you crazy? You could have been killed!' he yelled.

Sokka smiled and pointed to Aang, standing somewhere else on the deck.

'Oh, no I wasn't! We were playing a game! I jump, and Aang uses an airblast to stop me from falling in the water. The blast works as a trampoline, and I get bounced back up. I fall back, bounce back up, fall back, bounce up…'

Zuko layed a hand on Sokka's mouth.

'Yeah, yeah, I get it. What's so great about that?'

Sokka jumped of the railing, and bounced back up, laughing.

'Woohoo! This is fun!'

He went on, and Aang had fun with it as well.

Zuko roled his eyes, but when he wanted to leave, Sokka pulled him down as well.

Shouting they headed for the water, but an ariblast bounced them back up. Zuko was confused and in panick, but after a few bounces he laughed as well.

He and Sokka tried to make some saltos as well, and had more fun then ever.

Katara hung over the railing, watching Sokka and Zuko. Ok, just watching Zuko.

She laughed as well, and admired the saltos he made. Zuko enjoyed his audience, and smiled at Katara when possible.

Maybe those guys were Ok after al.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Zuko was sitting on his room, changing his clothes. He played the game with Sokka the whole waternood, but suddenly Aang forgot to use an airblast, so he and Sokka splashed in the ocean.

Katara helped them out with waterbending, and they had a good laugh about it after all.

He took his pants on, but didn't want to take a shirt on. It felt more comfortable without one.

So barechested he wanted to leave his room, but when he opened the door, Katara stood there, her hand reaching for the latch.

They stared at eachother for a while, and Katara averted her eyes.

'Oh, sorry, I thought nobody was in there.'

Zuko shrugged.

'It doesn't matter anyway.'

They remained silence for a while, untill Katara laughed a bit.

'You must have been scared when you fell in the ocean, right?'

Zuko rubbed in the back of his neck.

'Not really scared, it's more something as suprised.'

Katara lifted an eyebrow with a smile on her face.

'Yeah right, I heard you scream as a girl!'

Zuko shook his head.

'That wasn't me, that was Sokka.' They laughed and stared eachother in the eyes for a while.

Zuko averted his eyes. It felt strange to stare at a girl that way.

He coughed and his gaze locked with hers again.

'I should be going by now. Just to, you know, do something…' He felt like a fool by saying that.

Katara sighed and nodded.

'Oh, Ok, then…'

He bit on his lip, and said something he didn't even thought about.

'Wanne come? Or else I'm just standing on that deck alone.'

Katara smiled and her face lighted up.

'Yeah, that seems nice.' she said.

They went to the deck, not noticing Sokka and Aand spying on them.

Sokka giggled and pointed to Zuko and Katara.

'That's amusing, isn't it? seeing Zuko acting that way…' He laughed again, just as Aang.


	4. Chapter 4, the eninge

Ok, The yourney continues, and Zuko has a good chat with Katara. But the next day, the engine is having troubles, and the ship explodes… What's going to happen now?

Chapter 4

The engine

Zuko was been talking to Katara for an hour by then, and he noticed the sun going down.

'It's getting late if you ask me.'

Katara stared at the sun and nodded.

'Propably. But I don't really care, you?'

Zuko shrugged and looked at Katara with a grimace on his face.

'Oh, I don't. But It's bedtime for little girls, don't you know? I should bring you to bed and read you a sweet story.' he teased.

Katara roled her eyes.

'Very funny, mister senior!'

Zuko laughed. He knew she was insulting him, but he didn't care.

He sighed and leaned against the railing.

'Ok, you're not a little girl. Better?'

Katara smiled.

'Much better!' she said.

They both didn't say a word, they just stared at eachother for a while.

Katara just couldn't help staring at his muscles. His chest was completely covered with them, just as his arms. His eyes were colored in such a deep gold, that she could hardly believe people could have such amazing eyes. He looked handsome in the pose he stood, and his eyes seemed to stare of in the distance. She followed his gaze and stared at the sundown as well.

Zuko peaked at Katara from the corner of his eyes, and his gaze followed the shape of her beautiful body. Her hair was tinted in such a pretty brown, that he turned his head to her to see it better. His gaze fell lower, at the necklace on her neck, and he felt his cheeks turning red when he stared at her most female properties…

He averted his eyes after a while, swallowing something down his troath.

'_Not bad for a little girl…' _he thought. He wiped those thoughts away, it felt wrong to think that way about someones body.

They both noticed the silence and sighed.

'Maybe we should go to bed.' he said, but he added something more to the sentence when he noticed how pervited that sounded.

'I mean, we should try to get some sleep.'

Katara nodded.

They both went to the bedroom, where Aang and Sokka were sleeping already.

They crawled in bed, trying to avoid eachothers body.

However, later that night, they both crawled closer to eachother.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Iroh opened the door and yelled.

'Everybody wake up!'

Sokka fell out of his bed by suprise, Aang bumped his head at the covert standing next to the bed, and Zuko and Katara opened their eyes, meeting eachothers gaze.

Iroh ran around in the chamber in panick, and Zuko tried to calm him down.

'Relax, uncle! What's going on?'

Iroh grabbed Zuko by his shoulders and shook him back and forth.

'The engine! The engine!'

Zuko gasped and pushed his uncle away.

'What? What's wrong with the engine?'

Iroh shrugged.

'I don't know, it sounds like there's something in there.'

Sokka lifted an eyebrow.

'Something is in the engineroom?'

Iroh nodded.

'Yes, indeed! We have to find it, maybe it can cause an explotion!'

Zuko pulled Sokka along.

'Sokka, you're brave enough to come with me, right?'

Sokka swallowed and nodded slowly. Zuko smiled and pulled him to the engineroom.

They stood in front of the solid door, and Zuko slowly opened it. They stared inside, both swallowing something down their troath.

Sokka coughed and followed Zuko inside.

'Hello? Is anybody here?' he asked.

Zuko frowned and his gaze went from the one side of the room to the other one.

And then, he saw something moving in the shadow. He pointed at the spot where he saw the movement.

'There!' he said.

Sokka pulled his knife, and Zuko held his hands ready to bend.

Something jumped out of the shadow and attacked Sokka. Sokka screamed like a girl and his knife flew from the one side of the chamber to the other.

Zuko sighed and stopped Sokka.

'It's Ok, Sokka, It's just a rat.'

Sokka was breathing heavy and stared at the animal on his chest.

Momo.

Sokka laughed and caressed Momo.

'This isn't a rat, it's a lemur.'

Zuko roled his eyes and Iroh came in. Iroh gasped and pointed to the shadow.

'There it is!'

Zuko shot fire to the shadow automaticly, but didn't hit anything. They remained silence for a while, and Iroh slapped Zuko.

'You fool! Why did you shoot fire? That spider was completely harmless!'

Zuko gasped and stared at the charcoal on the floor, what used to be a spider.

'A spider? You panicked for a stupid spider?!'

Iroh nodded, gasped again, and pulled him and Sokka out of the engineroom.

Just as they jumped out of that room, the engine exploded. The repercussion of the explotion made them crash against the iron wall, and the engineroom started to burn.

Zuko stood up and helped Sokka and Iroh. They ran away, to the deck, where Katara and Aang were.

They stared at the trio, running in their direction.

Iroh and Sokka pushed Aang in the water and jumped in it theirselves, to escape the explotion.

Zuko grabbed Katara by her waist and they jumped in the water as well.

The ship exploded and the refugees swam away, not knowing where they were going…

(Alright! Now I can start adding new chapters! No more updating the old chaps, it's time to write!:D)


	5. Chapter 5, the island

Woopwoop I'm back! This won't be a too long story, it'll end somewhere, but hey: I can't make two "never ending" stories. Ofcourse, "Dilemma of two dreams" will end someday, when I'm old enough to become a real writer. Lol I'm 13 (almost 14) for the moment, so THAT will take a while!:D

They strand on an island, this is where the actual story starts, and have no idea where they are. And ofcourse, troubles have just begun…

(Hmm I THINK I'm insane… I'm listening to JAPANESE songs!:D I'm propably one of the only kids in Belgium doing that! I'm trying to promote these songs, because they're SO great: the best one of the two is called "Shissou"by the band "Last Alliance", better know as the song they play in the end of every episode in the series Ouran High School Host Club! And the other song is called "Sakura Kiss" by the band "chieco kawabe", better known as the theme song of this anime! I've said it before and I say it again: THANK GOD FOR CREATING YOUTUBE!)

Chapter 5

The island

Zuko moaned. He felt sand under his chest and water tickling his feet. The smell of the ocean crawled in his nose, and he slowly opened his eyes.

He pushed himself up and looked around. He stared at the sand under his body and stood up. But when he did that, he fell back right away.

In front of him, many trees colored the island green. He rubbed over his head and coughed, his lungs seemed to be filled with water.

Suddenly he remembered what happened. He crawled back up and looked around.

Nobody.

'Uncle! Avatar! Katara! Idiot!' he shouted. He averted his eyes when he heard no answer, untill…

'My name is SOKKA!' someone yelled. A smile colored Zuko's face and he ran to the place where he heard the voice coming from. It was somewhere else on the beach, behind a few dunes.

Sokka sat there, trying to pull Aang out of the dune. Zuko helped and they freed Aang.

Zuko looked around and frowned.

'Where are Katara and Iroh?' he asked. Sokka shrugged and Aang coughed the sand out of his mouth. Zuko sighed, but suddenly they heard a voice, somewhere in the bushes.

'I never thought I'd see SUCH an interesting snake, just look at those perfectly shaped scales!'

Zuko gasped when he heard his uncle saying that. He ran into the bushes and shouted in surprise when he saw the giant boa in front of him, staring at Iroh. The snake hissed and stared at the old man like it was a huge steak.

Zuko stood as still as he could, making sure he couldn't startle the snake.

'Uncle,' he said, 'do NOT move!' he said. Iroh shrugged and lifted an eyebrow.

'Why? It's only a boa, those aren't poisonous. Their body is made to strangle his or her pray, so there's nothing to be afraid of.' Zuko swallowed and he stared at the snake.

'You mean this THING can strangle us? This thing can make us die a long, painful dead instead of the painless faith of poison?' he asked, sounding frustrated. Iroh nodded, but realised his nephew was right.

They both walked to the beach very slowly, but the snake hissed some more. He crawled closer to Zuko and wrapped round his leg. Zuko gasped, but before he could try to kick the snake away, Iroh tried to calm him down.

'Don't! You'll only make him angrier if you try to get rid of him!'

Zuko's eyes grew bigger. 'You mean I just have to stand here and wait until this animal is done killing me?!' he panicked. Iroh wanted to react, but Sokka ran into the bushes. He threw his boomerang to the snake, and the animal screeched when the weapon hit his head. He released Zuko and headed for Sokka now. Zuko shot a flame to the animal just in time, so the snake had enough of those freaked primates. He crawled further in the jungle, leaving the men behind him.

Zuko was shocked by his almost-dead-experience, so he fell back on the ground. He hit his head against a tree and made a coconut fall in his lap. He threw it away in anger, when suddenly a branch fell on his head. He broke this branch in two, and the moment he got up, he heard a voice coming from out of the tree.

'G… Guys? Are you guys down there? Help! I can't hold this any longer!' It was Katara, and when they looked up, they saw her hanging in the tree. She had troubles with holding her grip on the branch, and suddenly the branch broke.

She fell down, and Zuko could catch her just in time. She was trembling in fear and held him tight, to make sure she wouldn't fall. Zuko wiped her hair out her face and stared at the tree.

'Why on earth were you sitting in that tree?'

Katara swallowed and breathed heavily. 'There… There was a snake! A HUGE snake, atleast eight feet long!'

She shivered and squeezed in Zuko's shoulder. 'Don't make it come back, please, make sure it won't come back!' she said, sounding frightened. Zuko stared at her face, she really seemed scared. What was he supposed to do on a moment like this? His father always told him that the best way to comfort a girl was by hitting her, just hit the fear out of her body.

But when he felt her hand on his chest and her head resting on his shoulder, he wouldn't have dared to hit her. Instead, he hugged her and closed his eyes.

'Don't worry, it's gone, the snake won't come back…' he said, trying to sooth her.

Aang looked around and rubbed the back of his neck. There were trees everywhere, and the calls of many animals resounded through the jungle.

'…Where are we?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'No, no and NO! That won't hold for a day!' Zuko shouted. He pointed at the heap of tiny branches Sokka brought and he broke one of them.

After they escaped the snake, they decided to make a camp. They didn't knew how long they'd be stuck on that island, so it was better to make sure they had a place to sleep. The outside was too dangerous, the jungle was filled with dangerous animals, they found that out because of the snake.

'See? How do you expect us to sleep under those tiny twigs?'

Sokka rolled his eyes. 'Like you know a better way to make a camp!'

Aang couldn't stand them fighting, so he took the branches Sokka had. He threw them behind the dune and pointed at them.

'I am sure we can use this for something, just don't start fighting!'

He stuck the branches in the sand, one by one, trying to make sort of a wall out of it. The other helped him right away, it didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

Katara brought some big leaves, wich they used as a roof. A few hours later they had something hutalike, good enough to spend the night in.

But when they all crawled in, Zuko was last. He noticed there wasn't enough room and he sighed.

'I'll sleep somewhere else…' he said, clearly dissapointed. Katara had compassion with him, and crawled out of the hut.

'You can't sleep out here, there are wild animals around here!' she said. Zuko shrugged and bended a flame in the palm of his hand.

'I'll set a campfire. But now I just want to be alone…' he said. He walked away, and Katara stared at him. A few minutes later, she stood up and ran after him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He left the camp behind him and walked over the beach. He tried to give everything that happened today a place in his mind. His ship was gone, they were on an island god know where, a snake nearly strangled him and there was no more room in the hut he worked on as well.

He stopped and stared of in the distance. What on earth did he do wrong? What on earth did he do to make god hate him this much? He had to sleep outside, where the snake crawled around somewhere. And the snake propably wasn't the worst thing in this jungle. And ever worse: he was all alone.

At that moment, someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and stared in Katara's eyes. Katara smiled and Zuko frowned.

'I thought I said I wanted to be alone!' he snarled. Katara averted her eyes and pulled her hand back.

'Oh, you were serious about that…' she said. The dissapointment nearly dripped of her face, and Zuko bit on his lip. He didn't want to be mean to her, the snake from earlier that day scared her enough. He had no reason to snarl at her.

'Well, I just wanted Iroh, Sokka and Aang to leave me alone, they couldn't possibly make me feel better.'

A bright smile appeared on Katara's face and she looked up at Zuko.

'You mean that I CAN make you feel better?'

Zuko felt a slight blush burning on his cheeks and he shrugged.

'Who knows? I think so…' He walked to the dunes behind him and pulled Katara along. He sat down between a few dunes and pulled Katara down next to him. With a slight smile on his face he stared at her.

'Go ahead, make me feel better!' he said. Katara blushed and locked her arms around her knees.

'If you say so…'

Het mouth opened and she started talking. She told him everything that came up in her mind, and he just sat there, staring at her and listening to every word she said.

(I'm not sure yet: should I make this a dramatic romance story or a story filled with humor and romance at the same time? It's only the fifth chapter, the entire plot can still change! Tell me what you like most by REVIEWING!:D)


	6. FUCKING DEAD

THIS STORY IS FCKING DEAD.

Writing stinks, characters stink and pretty much the entire plot thing stinks. I'm glad to know that the things I write now are one hundred percent better than all of this.

So please, go easy on the flames, I wrote this about a year ago and my writing improved a lot through that time. The proof is to be read on my profile page.

I hope nobody noticed an update on this… I'm ashamed I ever even wrote this! D: That's why I'm updating now, when no one notices so.

So… Well, please, click away from this story. Worst. Shit. EVER.


End file.
